


You're so vain

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: "You gave away the things you loved and one of them was me..."





	You're so vain

**Author's Note:**

> Текст основан на песне группы Marilyn Manson - You're so vain

Мэтт сделал обжигающий глоток виски и посмотрел в сторону входа в бар, чувствуя, как что-то внутри сжимается. Как всегда, чертовски прекрасен, как всегда, с широченной улыбкой, как всегда, делающий вид, что все просто отлично, все в полном порядке, и он обожает эту жизнь. Мэтт поджал губы и отвернулся, прокручивая в голове его внешний вид, со светлой приталенной рубашкой с двумя расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, узкими черными джинсами, которые обязательно выставят его задницу напоказ, как только он этого захочет.  
Его все хотят, как его можно не хотеть, правда же? Мэтт усмехнулся и покачал головой, глядя в свой стакан. Мужчины и женщины готовы выстроиться в ряд, чтобы отстоять свою очередь и попасть к нему в постель. Но Мэтт бы не оказался в этой очереди, нет, никогда. Не теперь...  
Воспоминания окутывали его теплой, молочного цвета дымкой, пока Мэтт видел перед собой кадры из прошлого, которое все глубже затягивало в себя, демонстрируя все более откровенные сцены и важные, до сих пор важные моменты из их жизни на двоих. Да, наверное, Мэтт был наивен, не понимая, во что превращается его любимый человек, а, может, он всегда таким и был – теперь Мэтт не был уверен. Может, слава показала им то, кем они являлись на самом деле. А Мэтт... он просто любил другого человека, не того, кто сейчас подошел к нему и устроился на высоком стуле рядом с барной стойкой.  
Как бы пошло это ни звучало, Мэтт мечтал об их совместной жизни, об их будущем, представлял, каким бы оно могло быть. Прежде. Теперь он гнал от себя подобные мысли, отгонял и воспоминания, какой он видел их жизнь, как сдувал пар над чашкой кофе каждое утро.  
Прикосновение к плечу. Да, он умеет касаться людей так, чтобы высказать все мысли, которые наполняют его голову. Он до сих пор может _так_ касаться Мэтта, что тот понимает, предложение с какой именно интонацией последует за этим.  
А как он касался Мэтта в постели... Он сводил с ума одними только прикосновениями.  
\- Ты почему такой загруженный?  
Больше всего Мэтта удивляло именно это – такое спокойное, дружеское отношение, как будто два года назад ничего между ними и не происходило, и они не признавались друг другу в бесконечной любви, и это, конечно же, не они бегали друг к другу в номера, из которых потом доносились однозначно ни с чем не спутываемые звуки и стоны.  
Мэтт в очередной раз прогнал от себя воспоминания, и снова посмотрел на его лицо: задорный блеск в глазах – он явно не собирался проводить эту ночь в одиночестве; мягкая, участливая улыбка, как будто ему на самом деле было не все равно, почему Мэтт в подавленном настроении. И Мэтту внезапно так захотелось сделать что-нибудь, хоть как-то привлечь внимание, да просто столкнуть мерзавца со стула... но вместо этого, он слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Все в порядке.  
С ним всегда все в порядке – этот ответ был наготове с самого следующего утра, после рокового вечера, когда ему сказали, что они – классная пара и все было очень круто, но... Но. «Серьезные отношения – не для любителя свободы». Именно так. Ни дать, ни взять, а главное, непонятно тогда, чем же были эти несколько лет с общими воспоминаниями, посиделками и чувствами? Было ли это вообще общим? Мэтт не знал, но интересоваться не хотел. Зачем? Это бы, в любом случае, уже ничего не дало и не исправило.  
В ответ на свои слова Мэтт получил только смешок и пожатие плеч – все участие исчезло с лица, как будто его там никогда и не было, а все внимание было переключено на бармена. Неизменный стакан «Джек Дениелс» – наверное, этот человек был единственным, кто действительно что-то значил для него, Мэтт даже завидовал покойному держателю винокурни.  
Он отслеживал каждое движение: соприкосновение края стакана и нижней губы, глоток, от которого дернулся кадык на щетинистой шее и даже заметил, что губа при разрыве контакта слегка прилипла к стеклу от сухости. Мэтт вздохнул и, глянув в стакан в своей руке, поднял его и осушил несколькими крупными глотками. Стукнув по барной стойке дном стакана, он придвинул его к бармену и кивнул:  
\- Двойной.  
Потом был еще один двойной, и еще, а потом Мэтт сбился со счета и потерял ощущение времени. Точнее, он потерял вообще все ощущения пространства, и очнулся только на следующее утро с дикой головной болью и непонятной тяжестью в груди, от которой с каждым мгновением становилось только хуже, как будто на поверхность всплывало что-то, чего Мэтт отчаянно не желал бы знать, чего не должно было случиться, но...  
...но Мэтт повернул голову в сторону и тут же зажмурился, закрывая лицо руками, и то ли хмыкнул, то ли хныкнул – он и сам не мог понять, да и не успел – воспоминания прошлой ночи, одно за другим всплывали в его голове, только усугубляя боль в ней, добавляя боли и в остальное тело.  
Почему он, напившись, не стал выяснять отношения, интересоваться, почему все случилось именно так, как случилось? Может, это что-то бы изменило, может, расставило точки, и сегодня он бы проснулся в одиночестве, не придавленный к матрасу воспоминаниями. Почему он просто напивался и слушал или рассказывал какую-то несусветную ерунду, не несущую в себе никакого смысла? Однозначно, не имеющую смысла для них двоих. Почему Мэтт позволил отвести себя до номера, пусть даже это было просто дружеским желанием помочь дойти? А кто на кого набросился первым, Мэтт так и не смог вспомнить. Зато, он отчетливо запомнил вкус поцелуя терпкий и мятный – от алкоголя и жвачки, которая после поцелуя была приклеена к косяку двери. Забывчивость Мэтта снова сыграла с ним злую шутку: возможно, если бы нужно было отыскивать карточку-ключ от номера и открывать дверь, его сознание на секунду, хоть на мгновение прояснилось бы и поставило перед ним вопрос, какого черта он собирался сделать. Но этого не случилось. И прикосновения... снова эти прикосновения, везде, как и прежде, горячие, волнующие, сводящие с ума, от которых глаза закатывались в блаженстве, от которых рот раскрывался в немом стоне, которых хотелось только больше, которые становились все нетерпеливей. И жаркое дыхание на плече, шее, щеке. Мэтт, кажется, начал забывать, каким страстным может быть его бывший любовник, даже в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Он ни на секунду не останавливался, не давал нормально вздохнуть – как будто боялся, а, скорее даже знал, что Мэтт опомнится, и поэтому делал все, чтобы этого не случилось. И именно поэтому Мэтт сейчас вспоминал, как хватался за простыни и, не сдерживаясь, стонал, чувствуя его поцелуи, его язык, умелую ласку и чертову заботу, когда тот растягивал его вход, догадываясь или отлично зная, что разрешение на проникновение в тело Мэтта было только у него. По всей видимости, у него не было ни малейшего представления о существовании фаллоимитатора в чемодане Мэтта, который однозначно не имел ничего общего с тем, что заново почувствовал в эту ночь Мэтт.  
Черт, они ведь были созданы друг для друга: понимали друг друга с полувзгляда, им даже слов не нужно было, так какого черта, почему? Даже в пьяном состоянии, Мэтт умудрился подстроиться и синхронизировать их движения, за что был отблагодарен довольным стоном и все тем же заменяющим тысячи слов прикосновением на пояснице. Почему, после того, как они оба кончили и завалились на мятые и мокрые простыни, все не стало, как прежде, не вернулось на круги своя? Почему Мэтт, снова посмотрев в сторону, надеясь, что ему все приснилось, встретил пустой, совершенно безэмоциональный взгляд?  
\- Ты как?  
Мэтт рассмеялся, зажмуриваясь, а его смех становился все громче, истеричней, он уже даже не мог лежать из-за ноющих мышц живота, и он сел, обняв себя под ребрами, чувствуя слезы, сбегающие из уголков глаз.  
\- Я в порядке, - покачал головой Мэтт, снова усмехаясь. - Я в полном порядке... - тихо повторил он, фыркнув и спустив ноги на пол, отыскивая взглядом свою разбросанную одежду, снова так некстати напоминающую о прошлой ночи.  
\- Было классно.  
Мэтта как будто ударили в живот, выбив весь воздух. Волной цунами вся муть, которая только начала оседать, захлестнула его, и Мэтт снова зажмурился, облокотившись на свои колени и вцепившись в волосы на макушке. Зачем это было сказано, Мэтт не имел представления. А, может, так говорилось каждому любовнику или любовнице? Как неприятно и в то же время ожидаемо было узнать о том, что Мэтт – всего лишь один из многих. Все как будто внезапно встало на свои места, как Мэтт и хотел.  
Он не знал, сколько они просидели в тишине, да ему это и не было интересно.  
\- Такой ублюдок, - чуть слышно прошептал он. - Сегодня здесь, попиваешь виски в баре, завтра там, наблюдаешь полное затмение с коктейлем в руке. А когда тебе лень перемещаться на большие расстояния, просто хватаешь первое попавшееся тело и трахаешь его. Не удивлюсь, если ты засматривался на жену своего лучшего друга, - хмыкнул Мэтт, опустив руки и посмотрев в окно. - Такой самовлюбленный ублюдок, - он покачал головой и улыбнулся, дотягиваясь до своих джинсов. Ответа на его слова не последовало, и Мэтт слабо усмехнулся, догадываясь, что попал в точку в своем определении – это тоже было неожиданностью: Мэтт и не знал, что его бывший любовник не питал иллюзий относительно своего существования и поведения.  
Он не торопился, одеваясь, задаваясь вопросом, есть ли поблизости аптека и «Старбакс» – голова все еще гудела и просила таблетку и крепкий кофе, с которого Мэтт, как и обычно, сдует облачко пара... Он чувствовал себя как-то странно спокойно, даже слишком, пока, не оглядываясь, шел к выходу, захватив свою куртку.  
\- Мэтт, ты...?  
Мэтт тихо рассмеялся, открыв дверь, и посмотрел на кровать, где лежал его бывший любовник, человек, который, как ошибочно думал Мэтт, когда-то его любил:  
\- Я в порядке, - ответил он, предугадывая вопрос. - Теперь я в полном порядке, Дом. Я больше тебя не люблю...


End file.
